


Maid for Your Pleasure

by retribution



Category: Free!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Costume Kink, Costumes, Dorms, Erotica, M/M, Maids, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retribution/pseuds/retribution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin was not going to go down as the only one in the relationship forced to wear a maid costume. No way. (For Rinrei week day 6, costumes, as promised, it has been delivered.) Now with extra SouRinRei threesome action and a double dose of embarrassment all around!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Convincing Rei turns out to be more difficult than he expected.  The dress is gorgeous and well-made, Rei has already admitted, but he just stares at Rin skeptically when it is suggested that he try it on.  Now Rin is holding it up to himself, showing off the gathered sleeves and buttoned cuffs to Rei, the fetching lace and ruffle-trimmed apron, the not-too-short and not-too-long skirt that billows gracefully from the corsetted waist.  It fitted him well enough when he had been forced to wear it last year for the school festival maid café, which he is still planning to murder Mikoshiba for, and so he is certain it will fit Rei perfectly. 

But Rei is not taking the bait.  Rin knows Sousuke will be back from whatever errand he was running any moment now, and he is horny and really really really wanted Rei in the maid dress five minutes ago.  Not that he has a particular fetish for maid costumes, seeing as Rei would look good in anything and/or nothing, he just could not get the image of Rei dressed up in his maid costume out of his mind, not since he came across the outfit while cleaning out his closet last weekend.

“I bet you would look even better in this than I do,” Rin murmurs in what he hopes is his sexiest, most alluring tone.

Rei raises an eyebrow at him.  Crap, need to follow through quickly.  “Care to test out that hypothesis?” he suggests.  “We could… write down our results.”

Rei raises both eyebrows at that, but at least he is not glancing down appraisingly at the textbooks and manuals on Rin’s desk.  The good old scientific method method, never fails, Rin thinks smugly.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt,” Rei says slowly. 

“Awesome.  Now please for the love of God, strip.”

Asked so urgently, Rei complies, methodically divesting himself of his school uniform after placing his glasses on Rin’s desk, hanging each article neatly over the back of the chair, and pretty much driving Rin mad with impatience.  At last he is down to his underwear, and Rin hands him the first of the outfit components. 

“Start with these.”

“Are those absolutely necessary?” Rei asks, peering at the stockings and garters in his hands with mistrust.

“Of course, they complete the look.  Put them on.”

Just the act of Rei sliding the stockings on over those long slender legs of his would drive Rin wild on a normal day, he had to remember to take a breath by the time Rei finished adjusting the garter belt over his hips.

“All right, let me help you into the dress.”

There really wasn’t a sexy way to put on a dress, Rin was pretty sure, but Rei promptly proves him wrong on that account as well, shimmying his hips quite unnecessarily as he slips it down over his shoulders.  Even tying the apron ties into a perfect bow behind him manages to look incredibly hot the way Rei is doing it, but that may also be due to the fact that Rin hadn’t had sex for almost two weeks now and has been on a hair trigger for the past 48 hours.  Pulling Rei’s face forward for a quick kiss on the mouth, Rin next clips the starched headdress to Rei’s hair, messing it out of its carefully tousled neatness and earning a disapproving noise from Rei.

Beaming and hopefully not drooling too much, Rin steps back to look at his creation.  Rei of course carries the outfit well, and even with his short hair and broad shoulders, the dress gives him an air of delicate femininity, a kind of vulnerability somehow mixed with the authority of someone who knows how to really polish wood, if you will.

“Perfect,” he tells Rei. 

Rei seems unsure of that assessment, and with a huff, Rin takes Rei’s hand and leads him to his bunk.

“Trust me, you are totally blowing maid-me out of the water, you look so hot right now.” 

Resting against the pillow, Rei looks up at Rin kneeling over him with a slight smile.  “That’s not a very objective or unbiased conclusion, Rin,” he says in what Rin hears as a promising tone of voice.

“Oh?  You want some hard evidence?” he asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“Well, I believe I’m getting something hard.”

Rin laughs breathlessly, his hands running with restless energy over Rei’s stocking-clad legs splayed out on either side of his waist.  Eagerly, he brushes his mouth against Rei’s lips, before delving in deeper and harder.  The quick and dirty make-out session proceeds as usual, the skirt and petticoats bunching up as their bodies seek more heat, more contact.  Rin has to pause to unzip his jeans and shove his boxers down and out of the way, and only then could he attend to Rei, who expressed his displeasure at being disrobed as soon as he had robed.

“Really, Rin, already?”

“Well, how am I gonna fuck you otherwise?”

At last he manages to unclip the garters and slip Rei’s underwear off, and for all of his fussing, Rei had responded as expected, to Rin’s satisfaction.  Before long, he is three slicked fingers in, watching Rei gasp and squirm beneath him, nerve by nerve coming undone with pleasure.  A beautiful flushed contrast to the solemn black and virgin white of his costume.  Clutching at Rin’s shoulders, legs wrapped around his waist, Rei begs and begs for release, and Rin withdraws for a second, just to slam back into him up to the hilt.

They start going at it with perhaps too much vigor, the bedframe banging against the dorm walls despite being nailed into place.  Out of nowhere, Rin feels something papery flop onto his head and he pauses mid-thrust to stare at the glossy magazine that has fallen onto Rei’s face.

“Is that… Sousuke’s porn?” he asks, glancing up at the top bunk and then back down, as Rei picks the magazine off his face by the corner.

Rei closes his eyes and tosses the magazine primly aside, but Rin has stopped moving completely, much to his dismay.

“Rin-san!  Don’t look at another man’s private literature!” he scolds as Rin leans over the edge of his bed.

Literature, that’s hilarious, Rin thinks.  “What, don’t you want to know what Sousuke gets off to?”

“Only a pervert would be interested in that!”

“Guess I’m a pervert then.”  Seeing as he was balls deep inside another dude’s ass just a few seconds ago.  “And this coming from a guy who thought he was looking at my dirty magazines,” Rin teases, while Rei blushes even redder and tries to deny he had ever been with the club that day, poking around in Mikoshiba’s room thinking it was Rin’s.

Suddenly, Rin is scrambling off the bed, and Rei stares at him in concern.

“What is it?”

“Get out of that maid costume right now and put your clothes back on,” Rin orders.

“B-but… we haven’t… finished yet.”

“Sousuke’s coming back any second now, we need to—“

As soon as Rin says that, the door clicks twice and opens.  Sousuke is standing there in the doorway, a laundry bag in one hand, keys in the other.  He stares at the scene before him, eyes widening by the moment.  Rei on Rin’s bunk wearing a maid costume, or at least most of it.  Rin with his pants around his ankles, Sousuke’s own porn mag in one hand.  His particular favorite, by the looks of it, the double feature of maids and busty redheads.

“Well… what do we have here?” he asks, a smile creeping its way across his face.

Rei begins screaming that pterodactyl screech of his, and Rin joins in, too, scrabbling to pull his jeans up.

Sousuke drops the laundry to the floor and closes the door behind him with an ominous click before advancing on the two.


	2. Three is Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sourinrei trashiness. What little respect you have for me will be entirely gone by the time you finish this.

Rei has downgraded his screeching to hyperventilation, which was not that much better, while Sousuke manages to corner the both of them back onto the lower bed by sheer presence. 

“Look Sousuke, this isn’t what it looks like,” Rin begins, with the despair written plainly on his face of someone who knows full well that it is indeed exactly what it looks like.  “We were… umm… just uhh… you know…”  He gives up, fighting a losing battle against the tears of embarrassment starting to well up in his eyes.

Sousuke just smiles at them and plucks his porno out of Rin’s limp grasp.

Very kindly, he tells Rin, “I am guessing Rei felt the need to help you clean our dorm room when he came to study English with you.  But he didn’t want to mess up his uniform while cleaning…?”

“R-right!  So I let him borrow the maid dress because… it fits him, and you were out washing our normal clothes.  And while we were cleaning, your magazine fell out of your bed and caused me to spill some cleaning solution on my jeans.  So I had to change out of them.  And that’s when you came in!” Rin beams at having come up with most of this outrageous lie by himself, and behind him, Rei stops hyperventilating long enough to give them a pitying look.

“Yamazaki-san,” Rei offers, as respectfully as a guy wearing most of a maid outfit can be, “while most of what Rin-san has said is not true at all,” at this Rin scowls and shoves his shoulder to no effect, “it is true that we didn’t mean to look at your… personal entertainment.  I am sorry.”

Sousuke drops to one knee before Rei, his previously threatening smile transformed into a stunningly genuine version.  “Don’t apologize, Ryuguzaki, I know it was an accident.”  As he places one hand very deliberately on Rei’s knee, he turns to Rin.  “Why don’t I watch you two finish having sex, and we call it even?”

“What?!  We were cleaning!  Cleaning!” Rin protested, determined to stand by his lie until the very end.

Sousuke eyes the utter lack of anything having been touched since Rin’s last cleaning spree, Rin’s jeans still not fully zipped up over his flagging erection, the bottle of personal lubricant lying on the bed that was definitely not a regular component of a maid service’s arsenal, or at least the maid services outside of his magazines.

“Okay, then how about I help you… clean?” he suggests.

“No fucking way.  Get out, Sousuke.”

“You haven’t made much progress, I should stay.”  His hand was so far up Rei’s skirt by now, and Rei was mouthing “help me,” that Rin had to reach over and yank his best friend’s arm roughly away.

“Excuse you.”

“Yes, can I help you?”

The air crackles between them as they glare at each other.  Then Sousuke rubs his shoulder with one hand and Rin raises a fist warningly.

“Are you two seriously going to jan-ken-pon over me?” Rei asks incredulously, before either could move.

“What?  N-no!”  They were.

“Rude.”  Getting to his feet, Rei steps around Sousuke and makes a beeline for his backpack.

“No, Rei, stop!”  It had taken so much planning to get him here, and everything was working out for once, before Sousuke ruined it anyway, that Rin could not bear to see him leave.  Well, more like his dick couldn’t bear it, but the result was the same.  Rin stumbles after Rei, grabbing his hands.  “Look, I’ll kick him out for the rest of the day, I promise.  Don’t go yet.  Please?”

“I just think…”  He stares at Rin, then at Sousuke who was watching them through narrowed eyes.  “I think you should have at least asked for my opinion.  You know, as your invited guest.”

“Yeah?  Well, what do you want me to do?  I’ll do it.”

Coolly, Rei says, “I believe it would be best for you two to reconcile your differences first before any progress can be made.”

“Are you crazy?  He interrupted us, after I asked him not to.” And then tried to grope you, Rin adds to himself.

“If you are not willing to kiss and make up, I can come back another time.”  Rei turns back to the task of packing his clothes into his bag.

“Damn it.”  Rin sighs and runs his hands through his hair, then reluctantly heads back to the bunk where Sousuke was now lounging.  “That’s my bed, asshole, get off.”

Asshole in question just raises an eyebrow at him.  “Make me get off.”

“Sousuke…” Rin growls warningly as he rests one knee on the mattress and grabs his shirt collar.  “Don’t make me regret this any more than I already am.”

Instead of answering, Sousuke puts a hand around the back of Rin’s skull and drags him in for a kiss.  Rin makes a show of returning the sentiment; they’ve made out a couple of times before, out of boredom, really, so it wasn’t like this was entirely gross.  Not with the touch of Sousuke’s tongue and teeth familiar on his mouth, the press of his large hand as he pushes their bodies together, his hard cock rubbing hot and wet through his sweatpants against Rin’s abdomen as they move awkwardly all over each other.  It felt a little good, Rin supposes, maybe not his preference at the moment, but Sousuke does know him very well, like Rei could not possibly know him yet, and he doesn’t mind so much when Sousuke flips him onto his back and drags his jeans down.  After a minute or so, they are getting pretty into it, and while Sousuke nips at his lower lip and palms his returning erection, Rin opens one eye to check on Rei.

Who was standing there deep in thought, reading probably the sole article in Sousuke’s porno.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Rin screeches, just now realizing that the one person wearing the maid dress in the room had the other two in their complete control.

“Hm?”  Rei glances up from the magazine and regards them calmly through his glasses that he had put back on again.  “You two seem to be getting along much better now.  Congratulations.”

“I didn’t know there was anything to read in that issue,” Sousuke comments, probably on purpose just to make things even more uncomfortable because he was a douchebag like that.  “What is the subject?”

“Oh, this article is discussing various environmental concerns...”

“Let me see.”  Sousuke sits back onto his heels, freeing Rin temporarily as he motions Rei over.

Rei, precious, innocent, not nearly as smart as he thinks he is Rei, dutifully does as Sousuke suggested, only to be caught in an inescapable grip as he is sat firmly down onto Sousuke’s lap.  Still, he shows Sousuke the alleged article, while his eyebrows does some theatrical acrobatics across his face, and Rin has to respond with his own eyebrow motions, to communicate the fact that he, believe it or not, cannot read Rei’s mind the way Makoto can apparently read Haru’s mind.

“Hmm… interesting,” Sousuke murmurs off-handedly, while one hand is unzipping the back of the maid dress.  Rei squirms a little in his lap, and Rin gets up on his knees in a surge of jealousy.  He snatches the porno, registers briefly the article tucked between swathes of pink and cream flesh, and tosses it again to the floor.

“You’re going to buy me a new one, Rin?” Sousuke asks, which is a laughable question, as he is undressing a maid right at the moment.  Clearly not understanding the situation, Rei even helps him, untying the apron sash at the back of his waist.  Moving more urgently, Sousuke starts tugging the skirts up over Rei’s shoulders, and then with a low laugh, he glances over at a fuming Rin.

“Man, he even lets you bareback him?  You two are nasty.  I like it.”

Neither option left to him looks really ideal, but Rin knows he definitely does not want Sousuke to have Rei all to himself, so he grabs Sousuke’s stupidly smirking face and kisses him as long as he could before needing to come up for air.  Sousuke is left red-faced and panting by the time Rin withdraws, aroused to the point of distraction, and a now nearly-naked Rei perched on his hips not improving his focus any.  For his part, Rei at first is observing them make out quite intently, but soon afterwards, Rin and Sousuke find themselves letting out soft moans into each other’s mouths when a third party caresses their heated bodies just so, trailing kisses over their shoulders and throats experimentally.  Hungrily, Rin dives forward to kiss Rei, pressing him back against Sousuke’s bulk, whose arms encircle both tightly.

“Rin-san,” Rei whispers, “Yamazaki-san,” he breathes, as they kiss him everywhere they could reach, foreheads bumping every now and then while they leave reddened bite marks all over his skin.  “Please…” he trails off into another low groan when Rin hits an especially sensitive area below his collarbone.  “Please let me…!” Rei bites down the rest of his sentence as Sousuke rocks up into him, his thick length leaving wetness along the inside of Rei’s stocking-clad thighs.

“Let you what?” Rin asks almost frantically, so close to coming himself.  Practically salivating from anticipation, he moves forward to kiss Rei, but he misses and meets up with Sousuke again, while Rei slides out from between them gracelessly and lands on a heap on the floor.

“You okay?”

It turns out Rei is more than okay, by the way he continues pleasuring them both from where he is kneeling, long fingers working over their dripping, straining cocks.  Coaxing out moans mixed with curses from them, he toys with Rin and Sousuke equally, playing them like a musician would his instruments with each twist of his wrist, each press of his fingers.

Sousuke comes first, an unintelligible sound from deep within his chest as he spills over Rei’s hand, who licks off what he could from his fingers.  Rin is rutting against Sousuke’s shuddering, stilling body, almost to the edge, needing only one last push, but somehow not getting it from Rei.  Frustrated, he gets up on one elbow, looking for Rei.  Rin sees him crouched on the floor, catches his gaze, before noticing that one, he’s wearing Rin’s track pants, two, he is jamming his feet into Rin’s running shoes and three, now he is grabbing his backpack and putting on Sousuke’s hooded jacket and sprinting out the door.

Nitori sees a blur of blue and grey and green dash down the dormitory hallways and notices, to his horror, Rin poking his head out of his dorm room, sweaty and naked but for a sheet wrapped around his waist, yelling at anyone and everyone to stop Ryuguzaki.  Sousuke appears behind him, not even bothering to cover his naked self, and Nitori attempts to stop breathing and die while Momotarou dashes away in a futile attempt to catch a former track runner.

“Look, we can still catch him, he can’t be running that fast,” Sousuke is saying, as he rummages through the laundry bag for some pants with extraordinary command of his muscles so soon after orgasming.  “You know, on account of you ramming his ass like ten minutes ago.”

“All right, if you wanna parkour with a busted shoulder, you can,” Rin snaps, looking out the window and watching Rei do an impressive series of jumps over the hedges and walls as he escapes Samezuka grounds.

“At the train station?”

“You dumbass, he runs the last leg of the train ride every day!  He’ll probably run the rest of the way home if he could.”

“Well, I’m gonna try.”

“Why?  Do you even like him?”

“Yes.  Because you like him.”

Nitori steps to the side with a long-suffering sigh as both Sousuke and Rin, half-way clothed, charge out of the dormitories to give chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that was actually terrible, but I did not set up for a threesome properly with the first part, so had to work with what I got. I’ll write a decent butterfly threesome… someday. /stares wistfully into the distance /hopes someone else will

**Author's Note:**

> I hope no one is actually reading these terrible fics of mine, alas, it sounds like at least two people are, shame on you. I might be continuing this sometime maybe, because I really want this butterfly threesome to get off. If you know what I mean. Wink. No, but seriously, I think the phrase is take off.


End file.
